User talk:Nightfern
'Hi! Welcome to my Talk Page. Please add a new heading for each different subject, leave your new messages at the bottom, and remember to sign or I can't get back to you!' Userboxes? What do you think, Nightfern? Should we add them? I mean, I'm not entirely sure how to add them onto the Wiki itself, but, I can make a few. I was thinking ones for each rank of the Projects (Imagine, Create, ect) and even if we're mentors for Adopt A User. I think it would be a cool idea to use them here, and I can help in coming up with designs for the boxes. I always thought that they were cool on WW, and maybe we could start something here... ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:56, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I knew you'd like it. Now, do you know how to start one on here? I'm confused, because the code from WW will not work here. If not, then I'm thinking of going and asking Bramble or Helix. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:04, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I've found code to use, thanks to Helix. I'm working with them now, and you can see them here! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 14:01, December 10, 2010 (UTC) New Warrior Pics New Warrior Pics? What do you mean? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:29, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Read Bramblestar on Charart for Approval on P:I's page, and I've explained the reason why I think the blanks probably don't work for darker colors okay? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:36, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome, Mentor! XD So I'm gonna put up a few rules that users must follow for Project:Imagine.[[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:41, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've been having the same issue too. But maybe it'll get fixed soon. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:54, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I've been having the same problems, so, don't feel alone! xD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:36, December 9, 2010 (UTC) More Users? So I posted a message on the main wiki talk page about official friends... *grin* The reason I found this place is because you left a message on Sunspirit's page (I stalk pages). But I was looking at a blog, and I noticed you having a conversation with... uh... somebody... about having more users. I, in short, can help you out. I'm the admin of a wiki with over 2000 articles, which means we have a lot of users. My users LOVE art, talking to each other, writing, being random, and generally having fun, and I'm sure they'd love to check this place out. :) Plus, I'm considering being a member. But- anyway- you're 14? OMG so am I! I'm rejoicing because I don't know nearly ANYBODY my age on Warriors Fanfiction (that should be a word. Gahh) Wiki. (Everyone on WFW is very young...) Hahahhh, I don't mean to spam. I'll just go play Robot Unicorn Attack on Facebook (I wanna believe with you... lol). xD Peace out. FP13 December Cheers 23:42, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Um, NO. I don't write better fanfictions. But I'd be glad to help, I have a lot (A LOT) of spare time. LOL. FP13 December Cheers 23:46, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm not that funny. *blush* If you want to read a spoof, go read Mosswisker&Stealthfire's spoofs.... and if you want to read a fanfiction, go read If DeathClan Took Over by Artimas Hunter (another admin). I am NOT (by far) the best on my wiki. LOL. And BTW, I'm joining. And you reply really fast. FP13 December Cheers 23:49, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hahahahahaha really? It took me 5,000 edits to get me a position on WFW. So. Lucky you... :) FP13 December Cheers 23:53, December 11, 2010 (UTC) You know your history. :P I joined WFW in April 2008, became admin, lost it 'cause a b**** went insane, and fought my way back up. *smirk* I always get it in the end. xD FP13 December Cheers 23:57, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeahhhh. I've got to go- brother demanding access to 'Cuse game- so I'll talk to you... I dunno, maybe tomorrow? If I ever finish studying for a Geometry test, gah. Peace out, homeh! :D00:00, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Project Create and Imagine Hahahah I meant to last night, but I was editing around 11:00 and I was very forgetful. And on the note you left on WFW- cool! I'll put it up there, and I'm too lazy to edit my talk page. xDDDD FP13 December Cheers 14:54, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm on the East Coast. :O But, anyway, COOL. I'm in. That easy. :O FP13 December Cheers 15:03, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, that makes sense. I'm in the process of advertising your wiki right now on mine... I hope this works 'cause this wiki has promise. :D FP13 December Cheers 15:07, December 12, 2010 (UTC) YAY! Lol. Imma go actually write a series here. It'll be a Share Wiki special xD FP13 December Cheers 15:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Haha, don't worry, I'm totally female. xDDDD I get asked that all the time, and I'm glad I come across as female. That helps people out a bit, I think. FP13 December Cheers 15:17, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh noo. The guys write more fighty fanfics. Man. But I think that Warriors- just because it's about cats- appeals more to gals then to guys. *shrug* FP13 December Cheers 15:24, December 12, 2010 (UTC) O: This is why guys are stupid. THEY DON'T KNOW THE AWESOMENESS OF CATS. Any guy that reads warriors is therefore SMART. xD FP13 December Cheers 15:30, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The only reason I know about warriors is BECAUSE of my brother- his 5th grade teacher bought it for him as a Christmas gift (long story). He didn't read it, and I wanted to read something so I grabbed it, read it, felt confused and read it again, and then forced my brother to read it. He didn't like it so now all the warriors books in the house are MINE. MINE. *hoards all to chest* FP13 December Cheers 15:35, December 12, 2010 (UTC) LUCKY. I wish. The only horrible thing about being involved in a fandom is the spoilers, so I really don't have to read anymore. Plus I don't have time. xD Do you have the manga stuff too? FP13 December Cheers 15:39, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. :/ I think comics rock, they're a change of pace for me, but I usually read novels. FP13 December Cheers 16:45, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Re your blog post on Community Central. I've added the version of userbox from the Templates Wiki in place of the code you had in the template (which was looping as it was trying to call Template:userbox internaly). your code to create an Admin user box is now at so you just add the template to the page you want to display it on, rather than all the code (and so any updates of the caption text, image or colour change every page it is used on automatically). To display properly the Usebox template need a bit of CSS adding to this wikis MediaWiki:common.css file by an admin, to show the box with a border. you also need to upload an image or change the image in the template for one that exists on this wiki. see User:Nightfern/Userbox Testing for an example of the the new box (it just contains the same code as you had before in a new template that calls the core/meta template). This can then be used to create others by adding different colours, images, and text within a separate template, so you then dont need to add lots of code to each page. Note userboxes from other projects like Wikipedia may not be compatible as the core userbox template has different input parameters. But you can easily create similar looking boxes for most common ones with the version here. - 17:34, December 12, 2010 (UTC) FanClan What is a FanClan? I have never heard of one. FP13 December Cheers 19:03, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I had one on WWiki but it failed. xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Do I have to have one? Right now I'm creating allegiances and it's boringgggggggggggggggggg. Allegiances are hard to make. HARD. FP13 December Cheers 19:09, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Wait, lemme get this straight: all my stories have to be with the same Clan and stuff? I never knew that. FP13 December Cheers 19:21, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hah, you read Standards? See... I have a tendancy to mix up cats. xD Some tips on reading my stories: Don't expect the same thing over and over. And at the same time, expect to see the same thing over and over. xD FP13 December Cheers 19:50, December 12, 2010 (UTC) My God I do have a fan. xD I was actually just about to go on a readfest. I've been doing admin duties over on WFW. So I'm getting to it. FP13 December Cheers 19:57, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Keep in mind that peeps read without commenting. I rarely comment. xD FP13 December Cheers 20:39, December 12, 2010 (UTC) It's not a FanClan- it's allegiances for a fanfiction... O.o FP13 December Cheers 01:24, December 14, 2010 (UTC) It's cool. :) FP13 December Cheers 01:37, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Do you think Hey IK your the admin so I am going to ask u can I make a clan here do u think that would be nice.Lion_blaze 21:47, December 15, 2010 (UTC) So do i just create a page and name it the clan I want or do i have to something else? Lion_blaze 22:44, December 15, 2010 (UTC) thx so much. Lion_blaze 22:48, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh sry I have a bad keyboard to parden my bad grammar and punctuation have a bad keyboard to witch does not help. Lion_blaze 23:43, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure we can! They are adorable! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 01:24, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Tips? Hey do you have any good tips on making a clan? Lion_blaze 16:40, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ty Thanks for the tips I needed some to get a clan going thanks. And Merry Christmas, Happy Editing. Lion_blaze 17:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Umm..... Hehe, Nightfern. I've got a question for you... What's some of my info doing on your page? It looks funny! XD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:57, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help! Oh, goodness...Nightfern...what did you do?! Your page...looks...umm...weird. I can take a look and see what happened. Which is what I'm doing now. When I see what the problem is, I'll fix it for you. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:26, December 21, 2010 (UTC) It happens. I hate the code here - it's so hard to work with. But, take a look, I got the page back to how it was. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:36, December 21, 2010 (UTC) lol *bows* Thank you! xD My Bad (1) I'd be honored to have rollbacker rights! I'll try my best to get 250 edits by Thursday. (2) I agree. I'll put up an archive box for the Gallery and for the Approved Charart. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, sometimes I forget XD [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:52, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh and one thing, I'm gonna ask Cloudskye's opinion too, but do you know the charart blank for Sharing Tongues? Do you think that could be a blank for mates instead? It seems easier. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:57, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Whoops I'd love to join! :D I asked on the talk page too. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Till death do us part."]] 22:56, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Oops...sorry I always forget about that. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Till death do us part."]] 23:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Present! I drew this pic of Bearpaw and Snowpaw for you Nightfern! I hope you like it! Oh and sorry about Bearpaw's "streaks" I know they kinda look like sticks on his fur, but idk how to do streaks. XD [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Woah, Nightfern! Breathe. I made it a couple weeks ago, and it wouldn't upload on here at first for some reason, but I'm glad you like it! I'm gonna try to make a newer one for you in Photoshop sometime. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:17, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I make a lot of pictures for my friends! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) What? What do you mean by 'alliances' and 'for all Clans'? WENEEDTOKNOW!! Dystanine, CrystalFace, and Eaglet. We're Triplets!!! 02:22, December 22, 2010 (UTC) So... r we not allowd 2 make r own clanz? Dystanine, CrystalFace, and Eaglet. We're Triplets!!! 02:44, December 22, 2010 (UTC) (WE) use kitty because (WE) want to be different. It's boring to (US) when everyone else uses cat. Dystanine, CrystalFace, and Eaglet. We're Triplets!!! 19:22, December 22, 2010 (UTC) It's okay, you don't know (US) that well yet. 3 Days To Christmas! 19:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC)﻿